Gippal
by ThirteenStrikes
Summary: I hate him. I just hate him...' Short and random drabble. Gippal x Paine oneshot. Sorry bout the bad words and all...


Author's Note:  
Just some random oneshot that I made up on the spot… Obviously Gippaine. Enjoy. (Written in Paine's point of view)  
BTW I apologize for the foul language...Hehe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gippal and or Paine... (I'd like to though...)

* * *

Gippal

_I hate him._

_I just hate him._

_I hate his guts, I hate his attitude, I hate his personality…his damn cocky grin… I just hate him._

_That asshole. That bastard._

_I could go on for hours saying what an idiot he is. He's always asking stupid questions in the most random of times. He's always fooling around when everyone's serious. He's always telling jokes and wisecracks when it's not the right moment. There are just so much things that are wrong with him. Sometimes I wonder how the others could stand him. I mean, if I was stranded on an island with him, I'd kill myself immediately. Hmph…That stupid asshole... I really can't imagine how he could have his own faction with him as the leader. Him giving out orders… Him telling people whether they could dig in the desert or not? People actually accepting him as their boss??? Not possible. How can such an immature and naïve flirt become a leader? I really find it amazing that he has so many workers under him. Ugh, that damn show off. He even flirted with Yuna and Rikku! I mean what the hell was that all about? I bet he flirts with every single girl there in Djose. Ass. That damn fool. Argh! I hate him so much! The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he just can't seem to shut up! And most of all… I hate it when he embarrasses me… when he knows what I'm thinking… when he sees right through me... and when his warm smiles tend to make me feel less cold and lonely inside… (sigh)... That big jerk. He's only making me angry on purpose…because he knows. He knows. I'm just too stubborn to actually tell him. And I never will tell him. Because…… I hate him. Every, single, bit of him. I swear, the next time I see him, I'll punch him in the face so hard he'll regret he was ever born into this damn world._

Paine stood up and left the Deck of the Celsius. She walked into the lift and headed for the Cabin. And _that_ was when it happened.  
The doors of the lift slid open and she walked out into the hallway. Looking up, she saw him.

_That bastard. That stupid, idiotic, naïve, immature, self-centered, show-offy bastard._

"Hey Paine," he said with one of the smiles she hated the most planted on his oh-so-charming face.

With a glare, she crossed her arms and replied half-heartedly, "Hey."

_What the hell are you doing here? Go away! Get off of this airship right now!_

They stood there like that for a moment, facing each other with nothing but silence in the air. She hated this silence, almost as much as she hated him.

Then, he took a step forward. "You know Paine, I've been thinking…"

He took another step.

_Shit! Stop moving! Stay away from me!_

He stopped when they were less than a foot apart ––– WAY too close for her comfort.

She looked up at him with eyes full of question. He was thinking – obviously thinking too hard. She could see it in his eye.

"Paine," he said her name again. Then he smiled. "You do know that I'm just playing with you right?"

She didn't get him. "What? What do you mean?"

He laughed. "I mean that you don't have to take everything so seriously. You know how I'm just fooling around with the _other_ girls. Well that's all I'm doing. No need to get all upset and jealous ya know…"

"Jealous??? I'm not jealous! Why should I be?" she said with anger in her voice.

He sighed. "Paine, Paine… After two years, and you're still playing 'hard to get'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she turned away. But of course, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

He laughed again, and took a step forward, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her body towards his chest. With a smile on his face, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know…I haven't been thinking about any other girl during these past few years…" he whispered into her ear. "Except for you."

She just stood there in shock, speechless.

"I missed you a lot…" he told her softly.

Gosh, how much she hated him!

Finally, after a while, Paine found her voice. "Gippal…you're such an idiot."

His smile just grew even wider. "I know."

Then he spun her around and kissed her.

_Ugh, I just hate him. _

END

* * *

Short, I know. But what do you expect from a lazy person like me? Oh...and sorry about "Following Your Heart"... I'm really trying ya know??? So...yeah, I'm workin on it... nods slowly Um...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year...! --


End file.
